She's mine
by 23.ally
Summary: This is a story about a love tringle between Klaus, Elena, and Elijah. What happens when after the ritual and Elena is still alive but Klaus found her at the school and didn't want to kill her something else? What happens when Elijah tells Elena he has feeling for her? What will happen between and the the two handsome brothers? Read to find out?
1. 1 The new attraction

In this story Klaus is a hybrid but Elijah never got daggered and Elena is alive.

Elena's P.O.V I was at the school for senior prank night. We had just finished putting mouse traps until Matt comes in and destroys all our hard work. Rude. Caroline starts to talk but I'm too distracted about Stefan to listen to her. I need to go do something to clear my mind about him. I started to walk out until Bonnie says " Hey where you going ?" " To super glue Alarics desk and chair. Im making memories" I smile while walking away I see Tyler with super glue. I giggle while walking away. I pushed open the door and saw Him.

Klaus P.O.V I saw someone thats supposed to be dead. Although I'm glad to see she is not for some weird reason. I'm glad she's alive. After the ritual I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't feel bad for killing her it's just I don't know. I think I felt guilty I never thought that for a thousand years. What is this ? "Hello love" " Klaus" it hurt to see the scared expression on her face but I covered it up with a smirk. I extended my hand for her to take but she flintched away. " Don't worry love. Im not here to kill you. I just to talk to you." she hesitated but took it. I felt sparks. I took her to an empty classroom and closed the door behind me. ( E is for Elena and K is for Klaus )

E- Why did you close the door? K- To make sure no one interrupts our conversation.

E- So what is that you want to talk about ?!

K- How is it you still alive?

E- I had help before the ritual

K- Alright then. Why don't you leave me alone

E- I dont know what you talking about but I will leave.

I flashed in front of her blocking the door. " Why do you make me feel guilty and at the same time glad you are okay?" Her facial expression showed the shock she felt. But I felt relived to get that off my chest I opened the door and said " Why do you do this to me Ms. Gilbert." I flashed out before she could say anything.

 ** _First chapter hope you enjoy Cover credits to Dianna love you and thank you._**


	2. 2 Elijah

Elijah P.O.V

I felt horrible for betraying Elena her trust and friendship but I want my family so I did what I had to for them but I can not get her out of my mind she was fearless she tryed to stike a deal with me. Me! Elijah Mikaelson the Orignal that vampires fear. I will not hide my feelings I was fond of her. She was diffrent for Tatia and Katherina. She was selfless and gentle. How I wish she was never apart of this but brothers selfish needs brought her here. I was pulled from my thoughts by Nicklaus entering the house. "What is it brother" I asked concerned. "Elena Gilbirt is alive and well". "Thats impossible you killed her"! I was suprised and shocked to hear this but relieved but for some reason I did not believe my brother. "On the contri brother she is well and very much alive". I wanted to see her a tell how sorry I am about betraying her but I will wait till the times right to speak 9 her. But it seems something eles is wrong " Nothing eles Niklaus?! " he smirks and says " Nothing more brother " I have to watch him th make sure he dose not hurt my Elena anymore. I vow to protect Elena from Niklaus even if it cost my life.


	3. 3

Damon's P.O.V

Why is he still here?! Klaus killed Elena became a hybrid. There end of story. But there still here why. We need to keep Elena safe. But we cant do that while there still here. I need so bourbon. Stefan came in looking a little worried. " What is brother?" " There still here and your not worried that they might kill Elena again " I can't. No I wont let that happen, I thought. "Don't worry, Stefan we'll protect here." That was a promise. Elena came the room looking like she just saw a ghost .( lol that emoji). "What happened?!" "K-Klaus" "WHAT HAPPENED DID HE HURT YOU." "No he just " wanted to talk" to me." "About what." "How I'm still here." "What you tell him!!" oh god this is not good . " That i had help" " We need to leave like now," stefan said. "I'll help you pack." I speed Elena home and helped her pack. When we were done I speed to the Boarding house. Stefan already with the stuff in the car. I put her things in the trunk and we were off. To Norway Europe we go.

Elijah P.O.V

I out side watching Stefan load the car. I figure Elena has told them about her encounter with Niklaus. It looks like there leaving with her. I cant let that happen. She is mine. I will get her away from them and take her with me. But I must get Niklaus to help me get her. But I can not tell him I love her or he will kill her.

3person P.O.V

Elijah when to the house to tell Klaus about Elena leaving with Stefan and Damon. They packed there stuff and headed of to Norway Europe.

Wonder what's going to happen there?!


End file.
